1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor packaging fabricated by mounting semiconductor chips and active or passive devices on a PCB, and more particularly to a semiconductor package adapted by mounting semiconductor chips and active or passive devices on a PCB and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to the trend towards compactness and high-integration of portable devices, for example, it is increasingly requested that components be fabricated in more compact size. In order to meet such a request, various types of packages have been developed.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional semiconductor package. In the drawing, reference numeral 100 refers to a PCB, 1 represents an input/output pad, 2 represents a bonding wire, 3 represents a liquid molding resin, 4 represents a dam, 10-30 represent active devices, 40-90 represents passive devices, and 110 represents a semiconductor chip.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional package is designed in such a manner that the active and passive devices are mounted in the same plane of the PCB 100 (i.e. in a two-dimensional space). This means that, depending on the thickness of devices mounted thereon, the package has a space A, which includes unused space referred to as idle space. As a result, the size of the package shown in FIG. 1 is greater than required to handle the components, as the idle space can be a significant portion of the package volume.